New Nightmare
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Bare feet met cold wet pavement thudding with each quick step, a heart beat ringing loudly in her ears sweat glistened off white skin gleaming. Eyes opened wide in terror. One…She was in her nightmare house where the Boogie Man live…two Finish the ryhme


**New Nightmare**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…any of them, I'm just writing this as a form of amusement. Seriously, don't sue, I have no money. Be warned this story is so weird…

_Bare feet met cold wet pavement, thudding with each quick step, a heart beat ringing loudly in her ears, sweat glistened off white skin gleaming._

_Eyes opened wide in terror._

_Seeing her home, the young girl ran up the familiar porch, pounding on the wooden door. It creaked opened, darkness was the filled by the moonlight, spilling onto the brown carpet. She stepped inside shutting the door behind her, eyes closed. She felt safe._

_One, two…_

_Eyes opened, and she let out a frightened scream, she wasn't in her comfortable house, she wasn't in the safety of her home, where her brothers would play on the stairs, where her father would be reading through his documents. _

_She was in her nightmare house where the Boogie Man live._

"_AIIEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_Freddy's coming for you…_

"_AIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE_! N-NEJI!"

Hinata was soaked in her own tears and sweat, her night gown clung to her body, palms bloodied as her nails continued t dig into the soft flesh. Her bedroom door burst opened, her cousin rushed into the room, switching on the light.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Neji said smoothing back her sweat dampened hair. "Was it another dream?"

She nodded now clutching her night gown, staining it in blood. She shuddered as she remembered the decrepit run down house. The feel of the cold pavement underfoot as she ran from the same house she ended up in.

The man with the dirty sweater and old hat.

The man with the burned face and knives for fingers.

"N-Neji…h-he…"

Neji was never one to show opened concern for anyone especially any of the main house, however, when his cousin began to have these nightmares the year before, he'd abandoned his usual cold exterior and was her knight in shining armor…at least when the sun set.

"Hinata, it's alright, it was just a dream."

"N-no…"

"It was, it was. Listen," He said, getting up and shutting her door and locking it. He sat back down. "I'm going to bandage you hands and clean up your night gown alright? I'll stay with you as long as you like, just go back to sleep."

She nodded.

Neji turned his back, waiting for her to hand him her night gown and change. When she was done, he was surprised to find her in loose pants and a t-shirt. He stared at her strangely. "Where are you headed?"

"N-no where. I'm going to sleep in this."

"Alright. Come on, let me see you hands."

-

After Neji bandaged her hand and left her room, Hinata sat up. She activated her blood trait and was relived to find Neji lying in bed, already asleep. Moving the covers from her form, she slipped on her shoes and slid her window opened and carefully climbed out, sliding down the wall.

Her feet lightly touched the grass with barely a sound, and after assessing the time, she had destroyed her alarm clock early that night, she darted off in the direction of the Uchiha District, the one place no one would go to find her.

Moments later she came across a series of old wooden houses with the same fan symbol on all the doors, she passed them with barely a glance, making her way to the main house, the only safe place for her at the moment. A light was on, the windows were a glow in yellow candle light.

She stepped up the old wooden steps and slid opened the wooden door where she was met with a pair of coal black eyes.

"H-hello Lee."

Lee nodded in her direction. She slid the door shut behind herself and removed her shows before stepping further into the room. She noted that it had recently been cleaned, the layer of dust that had before been there was wiped away, the small table that was in the middle of the room had been moved to the other side of the wide living room, to make room for the other sleepless children.

Tenten played a card game with Ino towards the far end of the room, mugs of coffee beside them they smiled in her direction before continuing their game-there eyes seemed hollow and tired.

"It's good of you to come Hinata, we thought we might have lost you to."

Hinata knew what he meant. A fellow troubled sleeper, Kenji Minamoto, was said to have killed himself earlier that week having apparently cut off his eyelids to keep from sleeping. The adults had all said he'd done a selfish thing, however, Ino, Tenten and Lee knew that it was murder.

He was killed by his own dreams.

"Who was the last to sleep?"

Ino raised her hand.

"A-alright…I t-think that Lee should sleep now…" She said turning to him. "W-well watch you…if you whimper e-even once w-well wake you up, ok?"

He nodded, a bit apprehensive. He laid down on the floor using Ino's jacket as a pillow and after praying shut his eyes and began to drift to sleep. Three pairs of eyes focused intently on his sleeping form.

During the day the three barely knew one another. Ino,, with the help of foundation to cover the bags, picked on Sakura. Tenten and Lee trained with their normal indifference with Neji and Hinata pretended to not know them well enough to even say hello.

At night it was different.

They watched as the others slept to keep one another alive. In the beginning there was twenty of them, now, there remained four.

Lee's eyebrows furrowed.

"You should wake him." A deep voice said from the now opened front door. Standing there in all his dark glory was Itachi Uchiha, holding bags of rations with him. He stalked into the room after securing the door and with the toe of his sandal, kicked Lee hard enough to wake him.

"Ughn. Itachi!!!"

The older teen nodded.

"I come baring caffeinated gifts and an explanation for you nightmares."

"You know what's going on?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, but it's limited. If that thing hadn't of killed my family that night and burned the information then maybe I could have…"

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder, she didn't care that he was some kind of killer. He had answers that they needed.

"Just tell us what you know. Tell us why this man is trying to kill us in our dreams, why us? How do you know anything at all?"

"Well to explain, I should start about the night my family died…and I might reveal something about your families you may not like."

"Just tell us."

"Alright." He said taking a deep breath. "His name is Freddy."

-

_It's so corny! I wrote this with my friend Isabel like a few seconds ago. Even though it sucks it's so crappy. If you want I can continue with the crap. Just __**NO FLAMES**__. This was made purely for it crappie ness. We're also doing on of the Nightmare themes for other shows. __**REVIEW POSITIVELY! PLEASE!**_


End file.
